


Where your love lies

by OreoMush



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Oops, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and week of the spierfeld, i made them find out that there soulmates on my birthday, on todays episode of I write as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoMush/pseuds/OreoMush
Summary: In a word where the first words your soulmate will say to you are written on black on your arm until you talk to them when colors will ignite, Simon talks to his soulmate at lunch.





	Where your love lies

Whoever Simon Spier’s was probably having the worst time with the whole soulmate game. If his was “Hey, Simon, can I have some fries?” His soulmates was bound to have something like “Oh yeah, sure.” Of course, whoever said he hadn’t already spoken to his soulmate.  
He was sitting at the lunch table when it happened. He was chilling out, scrolling through Instagram (God, Ellen was hilarious.) He had zoned out to whatever his friends were talking about until someone says  
“Hey Simon, can I have some fries?” Bram Greenfeld. His soulmate was Bram.  
He’s in denial for a few seconds. Tons of people could ask for fries. Until his skin started burning. The ink of the mark was changing colors “Uh, yeah, sure!” he shuts off his phone and runs to the restroom, typing up an email.

To: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
From: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
Date: 2/26/18, 11:27 a.m  
Subject: Soulmates  
Dear Blue,  
Blue, I have something to tell you. I met my soulmate today, and I don’t think it’s you. It was probably an error. I mean, my soulmate is probably straight as they come. I’m really scared you’re not my soulmate. I mean I want you to be my soulmate. My soulmate is adorable. He has the prettiest eyes ever, and his eyelashes are so long. He’s gorgeous, Blue. God, I hope he’s you.  
Love,  
Jaques.  
Simon signs the email off and examines the words. Across his wrist, he can see the almost embarrassing words scrawled across his wrist. He had been sitting at the same lunch table as Bram for a few years and they had never once spoken to each other. God, he was pathetic. 

Little did Simon know that Bram had been sitting, listening to Garrett talk about how out of character to just run off. Bram had felt the skin underneath his sweater start to burn as he grabbed a fry from Simon’s plate.  
Then it clicked.  
Simon was his soulmate. Did that mean Simon was Jaques? God, Bram hoped  
So.  
Bram didn’t check his email until he got home that evening. When he saw the email, his heart leapt. He quickly responded

To: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
From: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
Date: 2/26/18, 7:45 pm  
Subject RE:Soulmates  
Dear Jaques,  
What a coincidence! I also met my soulmate this morning! I have an idea, and it might fail epically, but if it does, so be it. I have three very important questions for you- respond to them whenever. If you guess my identity and you’re not my soulmate, please don’t tell anyone who I am.  
QUESTION ONE: Does your soulmate mark say “Hey, *name* can I have some fries?”  
QUESTION TWO: Did you spend half of lunch out of the room today  
QUESTION THREE: Are you in Oliver this spring?  
If all the answer to the questions is yes, please please meet me out by the school’s doors at 7:30 this morning.  
Love, Blue  
Bram sighed as he clicked send. He looked down at the light blue writing on his wrist. Of course it was blue. He wondered if Simon’s writing was blue too. He hoped it was.

 

The next morning, Bram deliberately wore a blue button up shirt. He knew what he was doing. He wasn’t an idiot. He opened up his phone to see a new message from Jaques. 

To: Bluegreen118@gmail.com  
From: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
Date:2/26/18 10:45  
Subject: RE:Soulmates  
Dear Bram,  
Yes.  
Yes.  
Yes.  
Love,  
Simon  
Bram’s heart skipped a beat. He sped his way to school, getting there at 7:15. The moment he sees Simon appear, he runs up to the slightly smaller boy and hugs him, ruffling his blond hair. “Simon Spier” he muttered  
“Bram Greenfeld”  
“I’m going to say something I never thought I would get to say: Can I kiss you?”  
Simon nods at the boy “Yes, Bram”  
Next thing the two boys know, they’re two boys kissing in front of their school in Georgia.  
“Bram?” Simon whispers at one point “Can we be boyfriends?”  
Bram just nods. He had the best soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is shit


End file.
